


It Takes Three (To Make A Thing Go Right)

by Brenda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Jokes, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Series, Sex Toys, Threesome, meet cute, mostly happy fluff, with added smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: Bucky leans against the wall, tips his head Steve's way.  Unlike TJ, he's dressed in conservative black, but his suit also fits his body like a particularly jealous lover.  Steve's spent quite a bit of time tonight imagining all the ways he's going to peel Bucky out of it later and put both his tieandBucky's to very good use."You think he's as big as me?" Bucky muses.Steve sucks an ice cube down the wrong pipe.Or: Bucky and Steve meet TJ Hammond at a fundraiser and take him home with them.  It's the start of a beautiful relationship.





	1. Well Helloooooo There

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr last year, in a rougher, unedited format. :)

"Holy fuck, Steve, would you look at that?" 

Steve obligingly turns his head at Bucky's awed mutter and blinks. Then blinks again. "Is that...TJ Hammond?" he asks, in a thick voice he barely recognizes. 

Has it gotten hotter in the room, or is it just him?

"Looks like the tabloids weren't wrong." Bucky waggles his eyebrows at Steve. "There's _two_ of us running around with my handsome mug. How's that for fucking awesome?"

"It's pretty fucking awesome," Steve agrees, greedily tracking every movement as TJ Hammond (and the tabloids were most assuredly _not_ wrong about his resemblance to Bucky) works his way around the crowded ballroom with ease. He's wearing an exceptionally well-cut grey suit that emphasizes his thighs and the breadth of his shoulders. His hair (a little shorter than Bucky's) is _just_ this side of disheveled, like he'd run out of the house without fixing it. Or, Steve's mind helpfully supplies, like someone's yanked him in for a hard kiss and mussed it up for him.

Bucky leans against the wall, and tips his head Steve's way. Unlike TJ, he's dressed in conservative black, but his suit also fits his body like a particularly jealous lover. Steve's spent quite a bit of time tonight imagining all the ways he's going to peel Bucky out of it later and put both his tie _and_ Bucky's to very good use. 

"You think he's as big as me?" Bucky muses.

Steve sucks an ice cube down the wrong pipe.

"I mean, it'd stand to reason, right," Bucky continues, sounding supremely unconcerned by the fact that Steve is right next to him trying not to choke to death. "I'm a little more muscular, but that makes sense, considering what I do for a living. But I bet you any amount his cock and mine would line up just fine together."

"Jesus _Christ_ , Buck..."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Please, like that wasn't the _very_ first thought in your head when you saw him, babe." 

"Everyone fantasizes," Steve says, and tugs ineffectually at his shirt collar. It's not exactly a denial, and they both know it.

"Yeah, but you're in a unique position to do something about said fantasy. Especially since he bats for the same team we do. That's the current vernacular, right?"

"Sure, I think." Not that Steve's capable of thinking right now. Or words. Or much of anything other than whether or not TJ Hammond's cock is as big as Bucky's. And what that would be like, having both of them anywhere on him or in him.

"Just imagine." Bucky slides his arm around Steve's waist, pulls him in close. His breath is heated against Steve's ear. "Someone built like me, with a dick like mine, pounding that sweet, tight ass of yours while you're going to town on my cock with that slick mouth. Or both of us on our knees sharing your cock like a lollipop. You think his tongue curls like mine does?"

"Um." Steve is sweating under his jacket. His own cock is uncomfortably hard behind the zipper of his slacks. His skin is stretched way too tight across his frame. He feels like he's back in his pre-serum body.

"I bet he knows some new tricks, though," Bucky says, because he's an asshole who loves getting Steve all revved up when there's nothing they can do about it. His hand slides down to Steve's hip, curls around it possessively. "Bet he knows all kinds of ways to get you off that we've never dreamed of."

"Buck..." Steve knows it's veering dangerously close to a whine, but who'd blame him? He's about two seconds away from dragging Bucky to the nearest bathroom stall and going to his knees.

"I bet you'd love watching him fuck me, though, wouldn't you? While you sat back and watched."

"Oh _God_."

"Or maybe he can fuck me while I'm sucking you off..."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Or _maybe_." Bucky's low, wicked laugh curls Steve's toes. "Maybe you'd like to get us both up in your ass at the same time. We've never done that."

He's going to come in his pants if Bucky doesn't shut the hell up, so he turns, grabs Bucky's nape, and yanks him in for a kiss that's all teeth and tongue and desperation. Bucky returns it, bites and licks at him just the way Steve likes best.

"Stop fucking talking," Steve begs, the second he pulls back.

"Too much for you to handle?"

"We're in public!!"

Bucky just snorts. "So? When's that ever stopped us?"

Bucky's got a good point – Steve remembers plenty of missions where privacy hadn't been a luxury they could afford, and plenty of times since Bucky's come back to him when they just haven't given a fuck because they have way too much time to make up for and not enough hours in the day – but there's public and then there's _public_.

"Half of Washington has to be at this fundraiser," he says.

"Which is why we're hanging out in the corner behind the world's ugliest fern, first off, and second, since when did you give a fuck about politicians and what they think?"

"Since never," Steve replies, "but that's not the point."

Bucky smiles at him, all smirking charm, and impossible to resist. Not that Steve ever would. "No, the _point_ is," Bucky says, "we're going to leave our safe little corner and go introduce ourselves to TJ Hammond and, if he's amenable, we're going to take him home with us and bang the hell out of him and each other until we're all exhausted and sweaty and too disgusting to move, and then we're going to get cleaned up and rested up and do it all over again. Sound good to you?"

"Whatever you want, Buck." Right now, Steve thinks he'd agree to just about anything. All he wants is five minutes alone with Bucky's hands or mouth anywhere near him.

"What about what you want?"

"I want you to bend me over the nearest flat surface and tongue my ass until I'm begging, then _fuck_ my ass until I can't remember the English language. And if TJ Hammond is up for it, then I want his dick in my mouth while you're doing all that."

Bucky grins, pleased and so turned on his eyes are almost black. " _Now_ you're talking my language."

He tugs at Steve's hand and marches across the room, a man on a serious mission to get righteously laid. Steve happily follows in his wake and smiles goofily at anyone who glances their way. Which is pretty much everyone. Steve doesn't care. He's never cared what the public thought of him and he's not about to start. Especially not since he knows he's getting Bucky's cock inside him soon. And, TJ Hammond's, if he's very lucky.

When Bucky reaches TJ, it's like seeing double. Except for the gleam of Bucky's metal hand and his slightly shaggier hair, they could be twins, right down to the sinfully full lips and the come-hither look in their eyes. Two of them. _Jesus_. Steve could die happy right now.

"Hi there." Bucky sticks out his free hand, and waits for TJ to take it, with his own amused smile. "I'm Bucky. This is Steve. You wanna head out of here and grab a drink someplace more private?"

" _Bucky_! Jesus, a little bit of small talk wouldn't kill you." Steve is pretty sure his face is beet red and all kinds of splotchy. He can't remember the last time he's been this turned on and this embarrassed. Probably the first time he'd tried to talk to Peggy Carter.

"I wasted seventy years, and so did you. Fuck the niceties." Bucky, who hasn't dropped TJ's hand, smiles at TJ nice and slow, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "You interested?"

"Are you serious right now?" TJ laughs, full-throated and long, and fuck if that sound doesn't go right to Steve's dick. "I've been dreaming about this moment ever since I found out what sex was."

"Really?" Steve asks, surprised.

Bucky lights up like it's Christmas morning. "I knew I was gonna like him."

"Fuck yes," TJ replies, nodding in emphasis. He licks those full lips, gives Steve a slow perusal, undressing him with nothing but a look. "Anyone who says they don't want to bang you is lying to themselves." Then he turns that gaze to Bucky, and, if possible, his look gets even _more_ heated. "And I wouldn't be the first person to want to fuck myself just to see how it feels."

"Yep, we're keeping him," Bucky declares, and, before Steve can blink, pulls TJ to him for a filthy-hot kiss. Every single atom in Steve's body goes into overload. This has to be the hottest thing he's ever seen, maybe the hottest thing to have ever existed in the history of the universe. And he's got a front row seat to it.

"Fuck. Me." He's not going to survive tonight. He's finally found the one thing that the serum won't fix. He's strangely fine with that. There are worse ways to go out than getting fucked to death by two unbelievably hot men.

"That's the idea," Bucky says, when he pulls away from TJ. His lips are shiny and slick. The look on his face is pure predator.

"We need to leave," Steve states, all but vibrating with the need to kneel down and go to town on the both of them. He's not sure which one of them he wants to get his hands and mouth on first, or which one he wants to fuck him first. "Now."

"You heard the captain," TJ says, and takes Steve's free hand in his strong grip. "Who am I to refuse the orders of a living legend?"

"Yeah, for once, I don't mind following his orders, either," Bucky says, and leads them out of the ballroom.

***


	2. Fantasy Fulfilled

There's probably not a prettier sight in the world than Steve naked and panting and squirming in a chair beside the bed, with a vibrating plug up his pretty little ass. His legs are all spread apart so Bucky and TJ can get a great view of how his hole's stretching around the plug, lube smeared shiny around the crease of his thighs where TJ had been _very_ thorough about making sure Steve had been properly opened. His chest is mottled red and slick with sweat, and he's clutching at the arms of the chair with every minute vibration of the plug. The look on his face is hungry and wanting, lips bitten pink and eyes dark with so much need a guy could drown in it.

"Look at you, babe, so perfect for us...isn't he perfect?" Bucky croons, then shivers all over as TJ slides his cock in deeper in Bucky's ass, hitting his prostate.

"Prettiest blond in the room," TJ agrees, and puts his hands on Bucky's lower back to steady himself as he starts to rotate his hips. "But I gotta say, the view from where I am is fucking spectacular."

Bucky's body goes docile as he gives himself over to TJ's excellent care and even more excellent dick. Which feels just as good – in a different way – than Steve's. Not quite as long, but just as wide around, and TJ knows _exactly_ what he's doing with it. "Fuck, you feel so good," he moans, extra loud and filthy for Steve's benefit, and makes a show of undulating his hips in time with TJ's.

"Not half as good as you do," TJ replies, breathless and happy. Bucky could definitely get used to this. To TJ's thick cock stretching him open, the press of those sinful lips on his nape. The way TJ knows _just_ how to move so Bucky's riding the edge between overwhelming pleasure and exquisite pain.

A soft whimper draws his attention back to Steve, who's still writhing so pretty, flushed and wanting and fucking gorgeous, his dick rock hard and full and leaking pre-come all over his perfect abs.

"You like watching us,sweetheart?" he asks, eyes fluttering shut as TJ hits _just_ the right spot on the next thrust.

"Love it...God, you're both so..." Steve's trembling all over now, looks at them from needy, wide blue eyes. "Please, Buck...I'm ready, I promise..."

"Not yet," TJ says, decisive and so fucking hot. "I'm not done with your guy." He grabs a hold of Bucky's hair and yanks, baring his throat to Steve's gaze. "Keep watching."

"That's it," Bucky moans, fisting the sheets as he rocks back, takes TJ even deeper. "Fuck me like you mean it..."

TJ, bless him, wordlessly picks up the pace, hips slamming forward, and the hum from the vibrator mingles with Steve's panting moans, sending a shock of need right through Bucky's entire body. 

"Yeah," he moans, dropping his head between his shoulders the second TJ lets go of his hair to grab hold of his hips, " _so_ keeping you."

TJ's laugh is dark, slithers across Bucky's spine in an almost-physical caress. "Who says it won't be me keeping both of you?" he asks, and drapes his body over Bucky's, breath hot and heavy in Bucky's ear. "Keep both of you as my pretty pets. Bet you'd love that."

" _Jesus_ ," Steve groans, and Bucky can _hear_ how desperate he is, and it only fuels his own need. He feels drunk with it, limbs not working properly, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, clumsy in a way he _never_ is, as he tries to keep up with the force of TJ's movements.

"Yeah," TJ declares, a statement of ownership, voice deep and rough with lust. "You'd both love it."

"Please, TJ... _please_..."

"You think he's ready?" TJ asks Bucky, teeth closing briefly at the juncture of Bucky's neck and shoulder. "Y'think he's earned both of us?"

Bucky nods, too far gone for actual speech. But he needs this just as much as Steve does, needs to feel TJ's cock alongside his own as they split Steve wide open, both of them possessing him. He wants it so much he's aching for it — wants it so much he's ready to beg himself.

"Alright," TJ agrees, and slides out of Bucky's ass, tortuously slow, like he's reluctant to leave Bucky's ass. 

Bucky honest-to-fuck whimpers at how empty he feels, and turns his head, blindly seeking TJ's lips. They kiss, sloppy and wet, all tongues and spit, and Bucky relaxes, takes TJ's weight as they both sink onto the bed. He twists around until he's on his back, threads metal and flesh fingers in TJ's hair, and rocks against him, cocks sliding together sticky and slick.

TJ's eyes are dark, dominant, when he lifts his head. "I think we're neglecting Steve."

"Yeah," Bucky agrees. "Bad of us."

"Come on." TJ crooks his finger Steve's way, and it would be embarrassing how quickly Steve scrambles onto the bed except that Bucky knows _exactly_ how he feels.

TJ sits up, pulls Steve to him, and rests his hand on Steve's ass, right against the plug. "You ready to get filled by something else now?" he asks, and swoops in for a kiss before Steve can answer. Bucky just stays right where he is, content to observe as his best guy and his new guy try to take each other apart with nothing except greedy mouths and dueling tongues. He could watch this all fucking night, and be happy.

Steve looks like an absolute _wreck_ when they part – lips bruised and full, cheeks flushed, hair a mess – and he's so fucking beautiful that Bucky's heart clenches in his chest. "Look at you," he marvels, running a hand along Steve's flank. "Look at both of you."

"Love you," Steve tells him, then nuzzles TJ's nape. "Want you both in me, please, _please_ , I've been good..."

"Okay," TJ says, and rubs Steve's back. "Tell us how you want us."

Steve bites on his lower lip, thinking, and glances from Bucky to TJ, then back to Bucky. "TJ first, then you, if that's..."

" _Whatever_ you want, Steve," Bucky assures him. "Just arrange us however you like, and we'll do all the work, babe, we'll make you feel so good, take you apart and put you back together just for us, okay?"

Steve nods, eyes bright with gratitude, and God, Bucky's the luckiest man on the planet. He sits up, pulls Steve down to him. Licks at the seam of his lips until Steve opens up, and sinks into the kiss. Bucky can taste TJ on him, a darker, foreign bite, and _fuck_ , he wants, he wants, he _wants_.

"C'mon," he urges, with another soft kiss, "we're all yours to command."

Steve nods, and turns to TJ, nudges him until he's on his back, sprawled against the sheets like the best sort of temptation, and sighs, soft and happy. "Beautiful," he says. "How'd I get so lucky?"

TJ's cheeks get even pinker at the praise. "C'mere, you," he beckons, and holds out his arms in invitation.

Steve drapes his legs on either side of TJ's hips, then settles, hands braced on TJ's stomach. Bucky shifts until he's kneeling behind Steve, takes another moment to admire the way the plug looks flushed against Steve's hole, and then pulls it out over Steve's shuddering moans. He turns it off, puts it on the bedside table, and swipes the lube, slaps it into TJ's palm. 

"Thanks," TJ says, flashes a mischievous smile up at him, then pops the cap and pours a generous amount on his fingers before handing the bottle back to Bucky. "You need any more prep?" he asks Steve.

Steve shakes his head. "Just you inside me," he says, and barely waits for TJ to reslick his cock before he shifts his weight and pushes down, taking TJ balls deep in one tortuously slow slide. Bucky allows himself a moment to admire the way they look together, the way TJ's cock fills Steve _so_ right, so perfect, the way their bodies move together as they rock nice and slow, kiss nice and slower. It doesn't get any prettier than this.

"Ready for some fingers?" he asks, and waits for Steve's nod before coating two with lube and pushing them in alongside TJ's cock. Steve immediately lets out a shuddering, shocked breath, and – there's no other word for it – just _melts_ against TJ's body, slumps over him in supplication. 

"Wow." TJ lets out a surprised huff, and slides his hands down to Steve's ass, spreads him even wider for Bucky's fingers. "Man..."

"I hope that's a good thing," Bucky says, and pushes in slow, taking his cues from the way Steve's pushing back onto him, the way TJ's lashes are at half-mast, his breath coming in short pants. It's an effort to take his time, prep Steve the way he deserves, but he adds another finger, stretches Steve even further. It's not until Steve's moans turn into whimpers, then broken chants of "please, Buck, _please_..." that he finally thinks Steve's good to go.

He gets his cock ready, braces his metal hand on the bed, and takes himself in the other one, kisses at Steve's shoulder. "Ready?"

"So ready, I promise, I'm _so_ ready..." Steve pants, and holds himself still as Bucky slowly, slowly pushes his cock in alongside TJ's.

They all groan in unison – Bucky's not sure which of them is the loudest – and _fuck_ , Steve is still so tight around both of them, grips them in a slick vise. TJ's cock is hard and hot against his own, and Bucky can _feel_ tiny pulses along his length when he gives an experimental push, goes that much deeper. 

"So full," Steve says, voice breaking. "Fuck, you feel..."

"Yeah," Bucky says, stares down at Steve's ass, how he's stretched around them. "Wish you could see how pretty you look, babe."

"You feel amazing," TJ tells him, strokes Steve's face with a gentle touch, pushes lank strands of hair from Steve's face. He gives Buck a subtle nod – permission to move – and lifts his head to kiss Steve. "Can you feel how well you're doing for us?"

"Y-yeah," Steve stammers, pushes back with every one of Bucky's short, shallow thrusts. "Yeah."

Bucky takes the cue to start moving, lets TJ push up, then goes in, both of them alternating, and the friction is unbearable, the best sort of agony. No way he's going to last long, not with the way Steve's clamping around them, the way TJ's cock feels alongside his. They quickly settle into a rhythm, keeping everything nice and easy, mindful of not going too far, too fast. Bucky's dizzy with lust, head swimming, heart pounding so fast, and he holds on, wants to last just a little longer...

"Should keep you just like this," TJ says, grabs at Bucky's wrist with his free hand, grips tight, completely the circle. He sounds as fucked out as Bucky feels, frantic and raw. "Open and full of us, full of our cocks inside you, beautiful and needy and _ours_ to do whatever we want to you..."

"Want that so much, please," Steve breathes, flexes around them. His body is a furnace, burning Bucky from the inside out, and it's taking every bit of control he has to keep his thrusts measured and even. TJ stills, and Bucky takes over, slides his cock alongside TJ's, feels every ridge against his own, everything just _this_ side of too much.

"Relax, baby," he says, presses light kisses along Steve's spine. Gives himself a little breathing room, slows down until he's not quite as restless and on the edge. "Let us take care of you, okay, let us love you the way you need..."

Steve gives a small nod, and relaxes, gives himself completely over to TJ and Bucky, and Bucky takes full advantage, rocks back and forth. His murmurs and praise mix with TJ's, both of them kissing and nuzzling and petting over every inch of Steve's body they can reach, assuring him over and over that he feels amazing, he's safe, he's theirs, let go, they've got him...

Bucky lets himself pick up the pace, loses himself in the friction and the heat and the way Steve and TJ's moans fill the air, the heavy scent of musk and sex filling his lungs. Steve starts to rut against him, desperate and uncontrolled, and then TJ captures Steve's lips for another long, passionate kiss. Steve jerks, then goes lax, moans against TJ's mouth as he finally comes, his name and TJ's spilling from his mouth.

"We got you," Bucky says, kisses at Steve's neck and shoulder. Steve's all relaxed and loose around them, and it's easier now to get in deep. TJ starts moving again, and this time, they don't hold back. They're still a little careful, but Bucky knows Steve can take it, knows exactly what this body is capable of withstanding, and it's clear from the needy noises spilling from Steve's lips that he's more than okay with the faster speed.

"More," TJ urges, voice tight and low, and Bucky obeys on instinct, gives in to the inferno racing through him, so close he can taste it.

He thrusts forward again, once, twice, then pulls out, fists his cock in his hand. It only takes three quick jerks before he's coming all over Steve's ass and back, a relieved groan spilling from his lips as sharp waves of pleasure wash over him, the rush overwhelming and complete. Dimly, he can hear TJ's moans as he also comes, and, when he opens dazed eyes, it's to meet TJ's lazily satisfied look. 

"Think we wore him out," TJ observes, and sure enough, when Bucky looks at Steve, his face and body are completely lax and his eyes are closed.

"That hasn't happened in awhile," Bucky chuckles. "Well done, us."

TJ grins, and lets his own eyes close. "I'm about two seconds from joining him, so..."

"It's okay, I've got this," Bucky tells him, and gently moves and arranges Steve so he's not smothering TJ. Steve murmurs something indistinct, then burrows his head against TJ's shoulder, drapes an arm over him to hold him in place. It's pretty cute. Steve's always been a snuggler after sex.

"'M just gonna rest here a minute," TJ slurs, and scoots a little closer to Steve's warmth.

"Take your time." Bucky bends down, presses a light kiss to TJ's lips, then Steve's, and clambers off the bed. Someone's got to clean them all up, and it looks like he's drawn the short straw. Not that he minds. There's nothing he likes better than taking care of Steve, and he's quickly warming to the idea of taking care of TJ as well. 

He takes a minute to look at them, his best guy and TJ, all curled together in a sticky, sweaty mess, and something in him melts a little at the sight. He and Steve are happy as hell together, and he'd never thought he'd need anyone else in his heart or his bed, but... 

Well, it's too soon to go there, but he thinks, maybe. _Maybe_. Because, if he's not mistaken, Steve probably feels the exact same way. 

He heads into the bathroom for a washcloth, and smiles to himself. Yeah, bringing TJ home with them had _definitely_ been one of Bucky's better ideas.

***


	3. Morning After Etiquette

TJ wakes alone in the bed, with the worst case of cottonmouth known to man, and an immediate, visceral sense of panic.

_Shit._

He'd stayed the night at Steve and Bucky's. He hadn't meant to, really – he knows how the whole one-night stand thing goes (God knows he's had enough of them that he could probably write a book on the subject) – but he'd been so fucked out and sucked out and wrung out by the time they'd all called it a night that it had been easier to let Steve and Bucky tug him back into bed with them. To fall asleep to their steady breathing and steady heartbeats, both of them bracketing him like the best sort of protective, warm blanket.

He has zero regrets about last night – it had honestly been the best night of his _life_ – but outstaying his welcome hadn't been part of the plan.

"Rookie mistake, TJ," he chides himself, and scoots out of the bed, wincing as the pull in enthusiastically used muscles makes itself known. He needs a massage and about a gallon of water at the very least, but all of that can wait until he's back in the sanctity of his own home. Hopefully, he can make it out the door without things being too awkward. 

He gathers his scattered clothing and makes his way into the bathroom, then sets a speed record for cleaning himself up and getting dressed. His suit's a hopelessly wrinkled mess, but he only needs to wear it long enough to catch a cab back to his place. He's got finger-shaped bruises all over his body and some very nice hickeys dotting his collarbone and chest and hips (most of them courtesy of Steve, and who the hell knew Steve Rogers had such an oral fetish?), but his shirt and slacks cover almost all of them. If any paparazzi are hanging around outside his door, they won't see anything.

He eases the bedroom door open and creeps down the hall, jacket and tie slung over one arm. The house has an open living/dining/kitchen area and he can see Bucky and Steve standing next to the coffee machine and trading slow, soft-looking kisses. Something deep in TJ's gut clenches at the sight of them, and his own lips ache at the memory of what they'd both tasted like and felt like as they'd taken turns kissing him until he'd been short of breath and so –

"Oh hey, you're up!" Steve says, turning from the circle of Bucky's arms in his direction. He's shirtless and wearing a tiny pair of boxers that do absolutely nothing to hide his spectacularly perfect body, and his smile is so bright it could power a high-rise. No one has the right to look that aware or that hot this early in the morning. Especially after the night they'd all had. "I was just coming to see if you were awake yet."

TJ freezes in place. "What?"

"Steve's a big believer in breakfast," Bucky says. His hair's in a loose bun, with strands falling forward across his forehead, and he's also sporting some faint scratch marks and fading bruises all along his chest and down across his stomach. TJ wants to climb him like a tree. He wants to wiggle his way between both of them and not leave for a year.

He is so very, very fucked.

"It's the most important meal of the day," Steve says, with a shrug.

"Anyway, he's making crepes," Bucky says, and gestures at the coffee pot. "You want coffee?"

How the hell could anyone be expected to _think_ with that much naked skin so temptingly close? The two of them may be supersoldiers, but TJ is only human. "What?"

"Not a morning person, I take it," Steve says, with a sympathetic nod. "I didn't used to be, but, well, the Army tends to drum the night-owl tendencies out of you."

"Sometimes I miss you keeping me up all night." Bucky presses a kiss to Steve's shoulder, then gestures at TJ. "Sorry, I should have offered you something more comfortable to wear. You want some shorts or a t-shirt or something?"

TJ glances down at himself then back up at them. Nothing they're saying is making any sense. "You're...you want me to stay for breakfast?" he asks, feeling stupid and slow.

Steve gives him a confused look. "Is that...should we not? Sorry, we're not used to...this was our first time bringing a guy home with us. Are the rules different?"

"You okay, TJ?" Bucky asks, peering at him in concern. Something else TJ isn't used to.

"I'm...I don't know," TJ admits. "I'm still having a hard time processing everything that's happened."

"Oh." Steve's cheeks go pink, and TJ has a sudden, very vivid memory of last night, and how Steve had flushed all over when he and Bucky had both been deep inside him. He shivers, and prays neither one can tell how aroused he's getting. Not the time.

Bucky gives him a knowing smile, like he can read TJ's mind, and gives Steve a slight nudge. "I think he thinks we don't want him here. You should disabuse him of his _very_ erroneous assumption."

"Is that really what you think?" Steve asks, with a small frown. 

TJ shrugs, embarrassed and turned on and so confused his head is swimming. He can't think of a single thing to say.

Bucky and Steve exchange a silent look, then Steve crosses the room, and stops in front of him. The look on his face is open, fond, and way too tempting for anyone to resist, let alone a mere mortal like TJ. 

"Stay," Steve says, and slides his arm around TJ's hip to pull him in close. "Please."

Steve is radiating some serious body heat, and his eyes are the purest shade of blue. TJ sways forward, and Steve takes advantage to capture his lips for a long, sweet kiss that short-circuits what few brain cells TJ has that are still working. Then he feels solid warmth at his back and the graze of teeth just along his nape, above his collar. He shivers again, this time in need.

"Stay. As long as you like. We _want_ you to," Bucky murmurs in his ear, and presses against him, cocooning TJ between himself and Steve.

"Okay," he manages, before he drops his jacket and tie to the carpet and reaches for both of them.

They don't wind up having breakfast until much, much later.

***


	4. Alternative Romance

TJ's not a big fan of Valentine's Day as a general rule – it's a manufactured holiday created to sell shit people don't really need and has exactly jack shit to do with celebrating love or romance – but this year's a little bit different. Sure, he figures Bucky's not the type to really care if he gets a card or chocolates, and Steve's idea of romance tends to involve no clothes and all the lube ever, but still. TJ thinks it might be nice to celebrate this manufactured holiday just this once. Just to say they've done the whole clichéd song and dance – candles, roses, over-the-top love notes, silk underwear, all the sappy shit he's read about in magazines and seen in rom-coms.

"I just want something normal," he tells Annie over a nice bottle of chianti at their favorite restaurant where they meet once a week to talk shop and eat their weight in amazing pasta. "Like, I mean, I get it, I'm the President's son, twice over, and I'm hella gay -"

"I think you're a little bi," Annie interrupts, with a decisive nod that only wobbles slightly. "You're way too fond of women to be 100% gay."

"Okay, slightly bi," TJ concedes, because Annie's got a point, "but that's still not normal. And I'm in an actual committed threesome with not one, but two, national icons," he finishes, and tops off both their glasses. "So I think I'm due for it, y'know?"

"Normal's overrated," Annie says, cupping her chin in her hand and giving him a slightly glassy look. "Your brother got me a diamond bracelet."

"That's...that's a nice gift?" TJ says, even though he thinks maybe he's not supposed to think that, for some reason.

"It's a very nice gift, but I wanted tickets to _Hamilton_ ," Annie says, and sighs. "Anyway, my point is, you're not normal, TJ. And you're not in a normal relationship and the men you're in love with aren't normal, either. So _fuck_ convention and give them something that'll mean something to _them_."

Something that means something to them. Right. Whatever _that_ means. "I'm so screwed," TJ sighs, and orders another bottle of wine. He has a feeling he's going to need it.

***

Valentine's Day draws closer and closer, with TJ thinking of and discarding idea after idea, every one worse than the last. Alcohol doesn't affect either Bucky or Steve, so a weekend getaway to wine country's out of the question, a hot air balloon ride would be superfluous to two me who literally jump out of planes sans parachutes as part of their job, TJ's useless in the kitchen, which rules out a home-cooked meal, and they already have all the sex toys they could possibly want, and use them all pretty religiously, so that rules out the sexy gift idea.

He's resigned himself to getting them both a card and the hand-dipped chocolate strawberries from the little confectioner's shop they like so much, when they're both called away on a mission, and he spends the next week glued to his phone for any updates, and trying (and failing) not to worry.

So much for his grand plans.

***

TJ tends to stay in the guest room whenever Bucky and Steve are gone on missions – their bed is much too big without them in it, with Bucky stealing the blankets and Steve wrapping himself around TJ and Bucky like the world's blondest and most chiseled octopus. So he barely stirs when, in the middle of the night, he's lifted (quilt and all) from the guest bed and carried down the hall to the master bedroom. He just snuggles close to Steve (and he knows it's Steve just from the way Steve holds him) and drops back to sleep, secure in the knowledge that both of his guys are home safe.

When he wakes up the next morning, he's cocooned between the both of them, with Bucky trailing a line of kisses along his nape. "Mmm...s'nice," he mumbles, and tilts his head to grant Bucky better access to his neck.

"Mornin'," Bucky murmurs, just as Steve stirs and twists so he's facing both Bucky and TJ.

"What happened to sleeping in until noon?" Steve asks, with a pointed, but fond, look Bucky's way.

"You try staying asleep when TJ's got his gorgeous ass pressed against your dick," Bucky replies, and nips at TJ's neck again. 

TJ huffs out an amused laugh. "Anyone ever tell you you're insatiable?"

"Don't think anyone would blame me," Bucky says, then leans over TJ to give Steve a soft kiss. "‘Sides, I said I wasn't leaving the _bed_ until noon. I never said anything about _sleeping_ the whole time."

"Good point," Steve says, and shuffles closer so he's plastered himself all along TJ's side. "We missed you."

"Missed you guys, too," TJ says, and wraps his hand around the back of Steve's neck to tug him in for a slow, very thorough kiss. 

"Prettiest sight in all the world, and I've got a front row seat to enjoy it," Bucky declares, his voice thick with want, once they've parted.

"You just watching, or were you planning on joining in?" TJ asks, the words ending on a gasp as Steve starts sliding down his body, peppering light kisses and teasing licks along touch-starved skin. 

"Watching this round," Bucky says, with a small, indulgent smile. "Steve's Valentine's Day gift to me."

"Huh?" TJ asks, somewhat sluggishly, but he's not sure anyone would blame him. Not with Steve's hot mouth steadily working its way down his chest and abs and hips.

"Don't worry, your gift is next," Steve tells him, then bends his head again, and oh, _oh_ , okay, this is a damn good gift. Absolutely no objections here.

" _Fuck_ ," he whimpers, and buries his hands in Steve's hair to hold his head in place as Steve's lips create a tight suction of wet, wet heat around his cock.

"Not just yet," Bucky murmurs, low and thick, in his ear. "That's _my_ gift to you as soon as Steve's done with you."

TJ can only moan in response, and thank God and all the saints that everything about his relationship with Bucky and Steve is as far from normal as it can get.

***


	5. Recovery Made Easy

Bucky wakes up to the all-too familiar sound of a beeping heart monitor and a compression unit, and with about a thousand (give or take) dull throbbing aches all over his body. He'd kill an army for a sip of water right now if he could just convince his limbs to move.

"Do I wanna open my eyes and look?" he croaks, already sure he knows the answer. 

"Not really," Steve replies, his voice warm and close, the best balm for Bucky's senses, and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "But the good news is none of the injuries are life-threatening."

Then Steve, bless him, presses a straw to his lips and he almost weeps at the cool water hitting his parched throat. "Careful, not too fast, you know the drill," he says, and pulls away the straw much too soon. But at least he feels marginally more human.

He feels a soft kiss his forehead, and then two more across each of his eyelids. "Glad you're feeling better," TJ tells him, from the other side of the bed.

"That's debatable." Bucky finally bites the bullet and cracks his eyes open, squinting against the fluorescent glare of the overhead lights. TJ's concerned face swims into view. "But at least I've got something pretty to look at."

"Narcissist," TJ smiles, and presses another kiss to his lips.

"Nah, you're much prettier'n me," Bucky says, and lolls his head Steve's way. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey yourself, gorgeous," Steve says, with a smile that's only slightly strained. "Soon as you're back on your feet, I'm kicking your ass, by the way."

"Okay," Bucky agrees, sure he probably deserves the ass-kicking for scaring Steve. But just as sure he'd do it all over again if it meant keeping Steve out of the line of fire.

"But not until after we reschedule your birthday," TJ adds.

Bucky frowns. His head's still as fuzzy as a stuffed animal. "Did I miss it?"

"Almost," Steve tells him, and leans in to give him a lingering kiss. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

Bucky makes a small, contented noise, and all but melts against the pillows. "Guess m'not getting a birthday blowjob from either of you…"

"Sorry," TJ says, not sounding sorry in the slightest, and gives Bucky his own kiss. "But we'll take turns as soon as you're up for it."

Steve snorts and shakes his head. " _Up_ for it, really?"

"Hey, I gotta get my amusement where I can," TJ replies, with a shrug that fools no one in the room.

Bucky just closes his eyes, and lets their words wash over him. It may not be the perfect birthday, but he wouldn't trade where he's at for anything else in the world.

***

It's quiet up in the mountains. Reminds TJ of summers spent with his grandfather in Virginia, the way the quiet seems to sink into the very air. But country quiet is different – filled with the low hum of cicadas at night, leaves rustling, the lone howl of a wolf or the hoot of nearby owls. Up here above the tree line, nestled under a blanket of snow, everything seems still. Pristine. Like the world's been remade, brand-new. 

It's the perfect place for Bucky to recover from his injuries.

Bucky and Steve seem to revel in the stillness and the peace. They spend hours sitting out on the porch together, neither of them talking or moving, just watching the fat white flakes drifting from the sky with almost childlike glee. (Contrary to popular belief, neither one of them minds the cold.) TJ comes out to join them a few times, but he doesn't run as hot as a furnace on high blast, so mostly he stays inside, where it's nice and cozy, reading his way through a thick stack of actual, physical books. 

Steve and Bucky need the time to themselves, anyway. To reassure each other they'd survived another mission, another day, that the fates hadn't seen fit to tear them apart once again. They need time for Steve to get over the fear of almost losing Bucky yet again, and for Bucky to relax and recuperate without any interference from well-meaning friends or the press asking too many questions. 

But, for the most part, they spend their days together in one fashion or another. Either snuggled under the comforter in the overlarge bed, tangled together so close even TJ has trouble figuring how which body part belongs to whom, or lounging together in the living room under thick fleece blankets. There's no TV, no internet, so they play card games (Steve, TJ's discovered, is the worst cheat ever) or trading stories about their past and lives from before – TJ telling them about his White House days and Bucky and Steve talking about growing up together in Brooklyn – some funny, some tragic, but equally embraced. 

And, day by day, the shadows retreat from Steve's eyes, the heavy weight from Bucky's shoulders, and the anxious coil from TJ's nerves. The days and nights blend together, filled with laughter and kisses, with touches and murmurs and the rock-solid bond they all have with each other, and the knowledge that they're together and whole and safe.

***


	6. Party Favors

TJ sprawls next to Steve on the sofa, laughing and graceless, his drink sloshing over the rim of his glass to splash onto his hand. Steve catches him easily, smiles as TJ burrows against him, all affection and alcohol. 

"Hey, sexy." TJ slurs the words, full lips tilting up in a hazy bright smile. "When'd you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," Steve says, and presses a soft kiss to TJ's open lips, tasting rum and mint. "You look like you're having a good time."

TJ nods and takes a big swallow of his drink. His eyes are somewhat glassy, the blue of them dazzlingly bright. "Better now you're here," he sighs, nuzzles against Steve's neck. "Where's Buck-Buck?"

Steve smothers the laugh and pats TJ's hair, fingers threading through the soft curls. "You know he hates it when you call him that."

TJ makes a soft kitten sound and relaxes even further. "Nah, he _loves_ it."

"Yeah, pretty sure you're wrong, but I'll let you two argue it out," Steve says, and nimbly takes TJ's glass from him before the contents go spilling all over their laps and the sofa. The bulk of the party is mostly on the large outdoor patio overlooking the Hudson, but there are a few stragglers holed up in the living room and kitchen. Steve ignores them in favor of finishing TJ's mojito (too much simple syrup for him, but he isn't going to let it go to waste) and pulling TJ even closer to his side. At some point, he'll have to pay his respects to Thor and Jane and mingle some, but for now, he's exactly where he wants to be. If anyone wants to talk to him, they'll just have to come to him.

"So?" TJ asks, voice muffled as his teeth scrape along Steve's jaw. "Where is he?"

Steve lets out a pleased hum as he tilts his head in invitation for more. When he looks up, he sees Bucky walk into the living room. He smiles and waits for Bucky to look in their direction. "Just walked in," he tells TJ.

TJ turns his head just as Bucky spots them. It's hard to tell who's got the bigger grin, but Steve gives TJ the slight edge this time. Bucky makes his way to the sofa, his gaze heated and more than a little possessive as it roams over both of them. Steve feels the answering tug low in his belly, lets his own gaze drop to Bucky's jeans, stretched just right around his hips and crotch and thighs.

"Swear to God, he struts like a porn star," TJ observes, with a lusty sigh.

Steve laughs and tilts TJ's head up to give him another soft kiss. "Yes, he does. You know you've got the same walk, right?"

"Nah, he shows off the goods more'n me," TJ says, then peers at him through partially lowered lashes. Bites on a pouting lower lip. "Wanna give him something to watch?"

"I love you _and_ the way you think," Steve replies, and makes a show of the next kiss, mindful of their appreciative audience. TJ moans into it, pliant and warm and very willing, and wraps his arms around Steve's neck to keep him in place. They take their time, only parting when oxygen becomes absolutely necessary.

Bucky slides in on TJ's other side, and gives them both a predatory look. "Nice welcome."

"I enjoyed it." Steve grins, and crooks his finger, waiting for Bucky to lean in. Bucky kisses like he does everything else – with single-minded focus and flawless precision, ruthlessly exploiting every weakness. Steve's flushed and more than a little hard by the time they part.

"You two keep that up and we'll be leaving before you two can even say hi to anyone," TJ says, glancing between them.

Bucky shrugs, and brings TJ's hand up to his lips to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. "You know I don't care if the whole world sees."

"Me neither," TJ breathes, all but melting against them. Steve knows they're not joking, either. They've scandalized more than a few people over the last year they've all been together. Not that any of them give a fuck – Steve and Bucky figure they've sacrificed enough, and TJ's been put through the wringer enough, that other people's opinions don't matter to them in the slightest. All they care about is each other.

"Well, I don't think Thor or Jane will care if you wanted to put on a show," Steve says, and it's true. If there's anyone on the planet who gives less of a fuck than Steve and Bucky and TJ for societal conventions, it's Thor. 

Bucky and TJ exchange a wordless glance. Then TJ turns easily from Steve to Bucky, the kiss between them blatantly sexual, with open mouths and sliding tongues. Steve just sits back and watches from the best seat in the house, thanking his lucky stars that he's got the love and attention of the two hottest men on the planet.

***


	7. Home Sweet Home

"First thing I'm gonna do when we land is take the world's longest shower," Bucky states, grimacing as another line of sweat rolls under the collar of his jacket. He feels sticky (and not in a good, fun way), but his hands are nice and loose on the control wheel as they begin their descent.

"Am I invited?" Steve asks, sitting next to him in the co-pilot seat. He looks just as tired and sweaty as Bucky feels, but he's still the prettiest thing Bucky's seen all day. He doesn't think there will ever come a time when Steve isn't beautiful beyond words.

"Sure, but I'll warn you now, we're _just_ showering," Bucky replies, and gently touches the wheels to the runway, the landing as smooth as silk. He's not actively thankful for a lot of his Hydra training, but learning how to pilot any aircraft is one of the things he _is_ thankful for.

Steve grins. "That doesn't sound like much fun."

"Hey, I'm not the one that told TJ we wouldn't get up to anything until he got back," Bucky points out, even though he's totally fine with waiting. Sex with Steve will always be amazing, no matter what, but it's not the same these days if TJ isn't there to watch and/or join in.

"And it's not my fault you got impatient and ended the mission early."

"You really gonna complain about getting to sleep in your own bed tonight?"

"Fuck no, I'm just pointing it out," Steve says, then unbuckles his seatbelt and stands the second Bucky brings the plane to a halt, just outside their hanger. 

"I think you can make it another day," Bucky says, going through his post-flight routine, then standing himself. "We'll probably spend most of it sleeping anyway." God knows Bucky's exhausted enough he could drop right where he is. It hadn't been the most difficult mission ever, but it had been pretty draining physically. They could use the downtime.

"Probably," Steve agrees, but he reels Bucky in for a hard kiss that ends with him scraping rough teeth along Bucky's bottom lip. "Let's get everything squared away and get the hell home."

_Home._ God, Bucky will never get tired of hearing that. Of knowing that he and Steve have finally made it, that they're able to still fight the good fight, but go home to each other and TJ at the end of the day.

He gives Steve another kiss, this one softer, and smiles. "Sounds like a good plan to me," he says, then opens the hatch door. 

And sees TJ waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Took you two long enough to get here," TJ comments, with a big grin that mirrors the one Bucky knows he's got on his face. "I've been waiting an hour already."

Bucky practically races down the steps and hauls TJ to him in a bone-crushing hug, every bit of exhaustion and need for a shower forgotten. His feelings are a mixture of relief and euphoria and unconditional love.

"How the hell'd you get here?" he asks, after he sets TJ on his feet. And after a kiss or two or three, because he's missed TJ something fierce while he and Steve have been away. "Who told you we were on the way back Stateside?"

"Natasha," TJ explains, then turns from Bucky to Steve with another smile. Steve, for his part, just pulls TJ to him, and places his hands on TJ's ass to bodily pick TJ off his feet. TJ wraps his ankles around Steve's back and fists his hands in Steve's hair, both of them moaning into the kiss like it's been months instead of a week.

Bucky just smiles as he watches them. It's damn good to be home.

***


	8. Best Worst Day

This day is officially going down on record as one of the worst days ever. TJ is over every single person and thing and situation on the planet, and all he really wants to do is crawl into bed and pull the covers over his head and block out the rest of the world for a day or a week or a year. Or possibly the rest of his life, he's not picky.

He lets himself into Steve and Bucky's place with a small whimper of gratitude, and kicks the door shut behind him. It slams with a satisfyingly resounding bang, and he leans against it for just a moment, too tired to even take off his shoes or coat to make it over to the World's Most Comfortable Sofa (patent pending) and nest. 

In fact, he's still slumped against the door when Steve wanders into the living room from one of the back rooms. Steve's shirtless and wearing a loose pair of sleep pants and his hair's an unkempt mess, and if TJ had been in a better frame of mind, he'd already be halfway across the room so he could climb Steve like a tree. But not even the temptation of Steve's bare chest is enough to get him moving. Which is honestly tragic. His life is a tragedy.

"Hey you," Steve says, but the soft smile of welcome slides off his face when he gets closer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, except I hate the entire damn universe," TJ sighs, and falls forward to rest his head on Steve's broad shoulder when Steve reaches for him. He sighs again, deep and heartfelt (and maybe only slightly over dramatic), and sinks into Steve's embrace when Steve just wraps those ridiculously strong arms of his around TJ's waist.

"Anything I can do?" he hears Steve ask, the bass of his voice rumbling through TJ's body in a really pleasant, soothing way.

"You're doing it," TJ mumbles, and snuggles as close to Steve and all of that warmth and bare skin as he can humanly manage.

"Yeah, I know what you need. C'mon," Steve urges, and somehow, by some miracle of physics or black magic or something, manages to peel TJ away from the door and maneuver them both onto the sofa. "Get your coat off at least, if you want serious cuddles."

"Fiiiiiiine," TJ gripes, but shrugs out of his coat and beanie. He even toes off his shoes. When he twists to face Steve, Steve's already lounging against the cushions with his arms open in invitation. 

"Get over here already," he says, and TJ wastes no time molding his body to Steve's to stretch out on top of him. Steve lifts his head for a kiss and TJ obliges, their mouths sliding together soft and slow and perfect.

"Better?" Steve asks, after a few minutes of lazily making out and cuddling. Which Steve is an undisputed master at, by the way. The kissing and the cuddling. TJ's pretty sure he could teach classes on both at some university and have tenure within a year.

"You have no idea," TJ says, and slowly exhales, feeling the pent up tension leave his body. "Where's Buck-Buck, anyway?"

Steve shakes his head at the nickname (whatever, Bucky loves it when TJ calls him that), but smiles into the next quick kiss. "Out grabbing a couple of pizzas for dinner. We figured we'd stay in tonight, if that's good with you."

"Sounds like paradise," TJ says, just as they both hear the rattle of a key in the lock. Both glance up to see Bucky walk in, carrying three large cardboard pizza boxes and a to-go bag.

"Couldn't wait for me to get started?" Bucky asks, pointedly looking at them with a teasing grin.

"Sorry, TJ insisted on some quality make out time and it's not like I was gonna turn him down," Steve says, with a quick smile TJ's way.

"If you'd been home, I'd've made out with you, too," TJ adds, with his own smile. He's feeling so much better about life, the universe, and everything right now. "Offer's still on the table, if you wanted."

"When have I ever turned down a chance to get my mouth on you – I mean, honestly, what kind of question even _is_ that. Just lemme put everything down first and then I'm taking my turn," Bucky says, and disappears into the kitchen.

"Is it okay if we just stay here the rest of the weekend?" TJ quietly asks, giving Steve a tremulous smile. Now that he's here, in the safe cocoon of Bucky and Steve's house, with both of them present and accounted for, he's got everything he needs.

"Yeah, are you kidding?" Steve says, and squeezes TJ even closer. "You know how much Bucky loves it when we don't leave the bed."

"Damn right I do," Bucky says, bending to give Steve, then TJ, a slow and very thorough kiss. "Got everything I need right here."

"I was just thinking that," TJ says, and shifts until there's enough space for Bucky to stretch out beside them. (There's a reason why it's the World's Most Comfortable Sofa – it has all the room ever, even for three grown men. Even with two of them built like tanks.)

Bucky strokes gentle fingers across TJ's face, then glances up Steve's way. "You talked to him yet?"

"I was waiting for you to get home," Steve replies.

"Waiting for what?" TJ asks, looking between them with a small frown. "Everything okay?" 

He hopes they're not getting ready to go out on another assignment. He's feeling far too, well – if he's honest – needy and fragile right now to share them, even for a saving the world sort of reason. And if that's selfish, sue him. His therapist keeps reminding him it's okay to be selfish sometimes.

"Yeah, it's all good," Bucky assures him. His thumb is idly rubbing over TJ's lips, the touch light, but still sending shivers down TJ's spine. "Me and Steve here, we've just got something we've been wanting to ask you is all."

TJ presses a kiss to Bucky's thumb, tongue flicking out for a teasing lick, and grins, wide and only _slightly_ lascivious. "If this is about the thing we were talking about trying with the –"

"No, although I'm game whenever you and Steve are ready," Bucky interrupts, with his own lascivious grin. "No, this is about you moving in."

TJ stills. " _Moving in_?" he repeats, in a faint voice. He can't be hearing this right. They want him to... They want _him_ to...?

"We know it's only been a year, but...we want you here with us. All the time. Permanently," Steve adds, and presses a kiss to TJ's forehead. "If you're not ready, it's fine –"

TJ stops him with a very enthusiastic kiss. " _Yes_ ," he says, as forcefully as he can, before they can change their minds or come to their senses or whatever. "Yes, fuck yes, oh my God, are you two serious, you _really_ want me to –?"

"Of course we do," Bucky tells him, metal hand running soothing patterns along TJ's back under his shirt, the touch cool along heated skin. "You know we love you."

"I do." It's still hard to believe sometimes, but TJ knows. He _knows_ they do, and it's _everything_. "I love you guys, too."

"Good, then it's settled. The three of us are officially shacking up in domestic bliss." Bucky exchanges a grin with TJ, then Steve. "So, who's up for a whole lot of naked celebrating, then pizza in bed?"

"Sounds fantastic," TJ says, not even bothering to hide how relieved and happy and overwhelmed he is – in a good way – and lets them tug him off the sofa and down the hall to the bedroom.

Best. Fucking. Day. Ever.

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
